


uh... private

by spider_woman



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bobby Drake, Getting Together, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a big baby in this, he has a huge crush and is dumb about it, that's a mood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: Just a short Bobby Drake/Peter Parker one-shot. Based off a dialogue prompt by clean-prompts on tumblr."So, what was that conversation?""Uh, private."Basically, Peter has a huge crush on Bobby and everyone but Bobby knows it.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Cindy Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	uh... private

Peter had a lot of conflicting emotions towards Bobby Drake. On one hand, Bobby was annoying as hell and liked to get in Peter’s business. On another hand, he was a sweetheart, very earnest, and made Peter happy. All that combined simply boiled down to Peter’s huge crush on him. It was stupid, like most of Peter’s previous crushes, but it didn’t prevent him from having feelings for Bobby. Which he liked to complain about nonstop to his vigilante friends.

“And then he got really big and punched Rhino in the face,” he was saying as he told Black Cat and Silk about a fight he and Bobby had gotten into with Rhino the day before, “Like his ice layers bulked up or something. It was cool. Pun intended.”

Cindy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Pete, can we please go five minutes without you mentioning Iceman?”

“You never stop talking about him,” Felicia added, swinging her legs back and forth from where they were hanging over the side of the building they were sitting on.

Peter sighed happily. “I just think he’s neat.”

“We  _ know _ ,” Cindy groaned, “Just ask him out or something, geez.”

Peter gaped at her. “Are you crazy? That’s the worst idea anyone has had all day!”

Felicia and Cindy both looked like they were about to argue, but then they both seemed to give up.

“You know what, if you don’t ask him out,  _ I’ll _ do it  _ for _ you,” Felicia said, standing up, “ _ Someone _ around here has to get your shit together.”

“Noooooooo!” Peter wailed, grabbing her ankle, “I’ll do it! Valentine’s Day is in, what, a week? I’ll do it then!”

Felicia arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. “Promise?”

Peter nodded frantically. “Promise.”

“If you don’t, there will be consequences,” Felicia said seriously, narrowing her eyes at him, “ _ Severe _ consequences.”

“Okay, okay,” Peter replied, “No need for that!”

“That’s what I thought,” Felicia said smugly, sitting back down.

“What are you two doing for Valentine’s?” Peter asked, eager to change the subject, “Because no matter what you say, going on patrol together doesn’t count as a date.”

“She’s taking me out somewhere fancy,” Cindy informed him, smiling fondly at Felicia, “And she’s even  _ paying _ .”

Peter fake gasped. “How romantic!”

Felicia rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I’m just trying to be a good girlfriend. Valentine’s Day is lame.”

“Shh, don’t kill the mood,” Cindy shushed her, putting a finger against Felicia’s lips.

“Valentine’s Day may be lame, but at least you’re not single,” Peter pointed out.

“You  _ won’t _ be single if you just-” Felicia suddenly slammed her mouth shut.

“What?”

Felicia pointed. Bobby Drake himself was making his way around a building across the street from them, and when he spotted them he waved and headed over. His ice slide ended a couple feet away from the rooftop, and he jumped the remaining space and landed next to them.

“Hey!” he greeted cheerfully, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Peter’s mouth got suddenly dry. Felicia stared him down.

“One moment, please,” Felicia said, standing up and dragging Peter to the opposite side of the roof.

“I’m so gay,” Peter blurted once they were out of earshot, “Oh my God.”

“Ask him out  _ now _ ,” Felicia hissed, “Cindy and I will leave. But you need to get this shit  _ done _ . I know you said Valentine’s Day, but what if it’s too late by then? What if someone else wants to be his Valentine? You  _ can’t _ miss this opportunity.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What? You can’t just  _ leave _ me here! I’m gonna screw it up!”

Felicia slapped him. “No you’re not. Get your shit together and do it, Parker!”

Peter took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Felicia waltzed back over to Cindy and Bobby, grabbing Cindy by the hand and waving with a smile at Bobby.

“Cindy and I have things to do,” she said to Bobby, “See you around!”

With that, Cindy swung them away. Then it was just Peter and Bobby.

“So, what was that conversation?” Bobby asked, referring to Peter and Felicia’s side conversation.

“Uh,  _ private _ ,” Peter replied without thinking. It came out harsher than he wanted.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. “Okay then. I’m just a little concerned about why she slapped you.”

Peter sighed. “She wants me to get my shit together. There’s this guy I like, and I’ve been talking about him nonstop for  _ ages _ , and she says if I don’t ask him out by Valentine’s Day there will be, and I quote, ‘severe consequences’. She doesn’t know how else to get me to stop freaking out, so she hits me.”

Bobby looked amused. “Interesting. Who’s the guy?”

Peter was grateful for his mask. It didn’t let Bobby see the blush on his cheeks.

“Uh, a guy,” he replied awkwardly, “We’re friends, and I know he likes guys, but I don’t know if he likes  _ me _ , you know?”

Bobby nodded. “I know that feeling a bit too well.”

They stood there in silence for a while. Bobby made a tiny ice spider and handed it to Peter with a grin.

“Cute,” Peter commented, examining it, “It’s gonna melt, though.”

Bobby shrugged. “I can make more, if you want.”

“I have a stupid question,” Peter said suddenly, looking up at Bobby, “A stupid,  _ theoretical _ question. Say I like a guy but he’s a really good friend and I don’t want to fuck up our friendship. How do I ask him if he likes me without being weird about it? Theoretically, of course.”

“Well,  _ theoretically _ , that guy would already like you, because you’re perfect and there’s nothing not to like,” Bobby replied with a small smile, “But if you wanted to play it safe, you could just ask. There’s no harm in asking. If we’re getting  _ risky _ , you could just kiss him and see how he reacts.”

Peter laughed nervously. “I don’t think I’m brave enough to get risky.”

Bobby smiled again, his eyes soft. “Then just ask.”

Peter took a deep breath, looking down at the ice spider and taking off his mask. When he looked back up, Bobby’s eyes were still on him.

“Do you-” Peter started, then cleared his throat and tried to push down the blush he felt coming on, “Um, do you like me?”

The blush won. He was sure he was the same red as his suit. Bobby just grinned.

“Yeah,” he said fondly, stepping forward without looking away from Peter, “Yeah. I do.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah. But I wasn’t sure if  _ you _ liked  _ me _ . I thought maybe you did, but it was hard to tell.”

“I’ve liked you for  _ ages _ ,” Peter blurted, “Oh my God. Is this real?”

Bobby laughed. “Thankfully, yes. Here’s a stupid question for you now. Do you want to be my Valentine?”

Peter beamed. “Hell yeah.”

Bobby smiled back. “Cool.”

They stood there just looking at each other for a moment. Peter was pretty sure he was in shock.

“Uh, should we be planning a date, or-?”

Bobby shrugged. “Probably. I just kinda need to process this for a moment.”

“Same,” Peter replied, a bit dazed.

“Oh my God, kiss already!” Felicia yelled.

Peter and Bobby both spun around to see Felicia and Cindy standing on the rooftop next to the one they were on.

“Seriously?!” Peter yelled back, “Fuck off! I thought you guys were leaving!”

“We had to stay for the show!” Cindy shouted.

Peter and Bobby flipped the girls off at the same time. Felicia flipped them off right back, and Cindy just laughed. But then Bobby kissed him, and the best night of Peter’s life was topped by the best moment of his life: getting kissed by the boy of his dreams while two of his closest friends cheered in the background. Overall, it was a pretty damn good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, and if you want to check me out on tumblr my username is spidester  
> Have a great day/night! -Spides


End file.
